


There Are No Signs

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands up, looking out over the water, which seems to him to be the beginning and the end of Enoshima, and exhales.</p>
<p>Akira, post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon, spoilers for ending of the series. A warm-up for this morning's writing. Portraying the sacred bond of man and duck is pretty taxing though.

Akira's work here was done, and now it was best to be a ghost and leave as suddenly as he'd arrived.

Still, standing on a sea wall and looking on the ocean the night before he's supposed to leave, Akira feels hesitant.

He cannot say why.

He thinks of the heartfelt but clean break Haru made when he said goodbye, and frowns. Haru had had no regrets. 

Akira is a professional agent; he's capable of leaving here the same way.

Sensing his confusion, Tapioca quacks sensibly at him from her place at his feet. 

He bends down to scoop her up.

"Don't be sentimental, Tapioca," he says, without really hearing the words. 

He stands up, looking out over the water, which seems to him to be the beginning and the end of Enoshima, this world he was so willing to risk his life saving only a few days ago, and exhales.

"We'll visit," he says, and Tapioca settles in his arms, agreeing.


End file.
